Choko
Choko (チョコ, Choko) or Choco, is a Thief of her own party and old friend of Haruhiro. Appearance Choko's most notable feature is her black bob cut hair that make her look like a Japanese kappa. Haruhiro considered her very cute as he had a crush on her before they got into Grimgar. Personality Choko is a real mystery. She is not the open and friendly type and always distant and impassive. She would only express interest if she is talking about the boys she liked. However, she is not insensitive, as she was able to tell that Haruhiro liked her. Plot Before-Grimgar Choko was Haruhiro's neighbor before they got to Grimgar. Haruhiro has a crush on her since preschool but he won't admit his feelings. They were up in third grade when a rumor spread that Choko has a crush on a boy named Kawabe. She is a bit close to Haruhiro at the time, as they were classmates since preschool. Haruhiro would be nice enough to offer help to get her closer to Kawabe, but she would refuse. At a summer day in sixth grade Choko bumped into Haruhiro while hanging out at a vending machine, they would talk for a while about who they like but it was often Choko's and Haruhiro still won't admit that he likes her. From this point on, the two of them got actually much closer. Choko would have various crushes and Haruhiro would support her whoever it was. When they were talking about Choko's crush of the week, Hidemasa, they talked about her indifference towards his hobbies such as singing. Choko asked if she was being insensitive but Haruhiro said no. Choko then asked if Haruhiro actually liked someone. Haruhiro responded by saying that there was no one he liked and he would tell her if there was. Choko acted at first as if she wasn't interested but later agreed that he would tell her if there was someone. Grimgar Choko's batch came in to Grimgar after Haruhiro's and she chose the same guild as Haruhiro. Her party stayed at the same lodging that Haruhiro's was staying at. Their first encounter was when Haruhiro was outside the lodging thinking and Choko was walking with one of her party members, having forgotten everything about the past they don't recognize each other as friends. As they glanced at one another, Haruhiro has gotten curious about her as he thinks she was somewhat familiar. It was hinted that Choko has felt the same. Their next encounter was still on the lodging when Haruhiro was walking down a corridor and there he saw Choko, walking the opposite direction. The two of them hesitate to talk to each other but Choko was able to break the ice. Haruhiro was able to see some familiarity to her but Choko was still unaware of their previous friendship. They chat a bit and they got to know more about each other. Haruhiro figured that Choko was also a thief judging from her clothes and he asked what was her nickname in the thief's guild. The two of them responded: "Cheeky cat" and "Old cat" together. The two of them thought of their similarities but disregarded it as just a crazy coincidence. Haruhiro asked her if their party was going to participate in the Capomorti Raid to which she responded yes. Choko was next seen in the Capomorti raid together with her party. Her party was assigned in the Green Storm Regiment and was tasked to carry the ladders to the wall along with Haruhiro's party. As they charged to the wall they were having a hard time carrying the ladders along with their equipment and fighting the orcs in their way at the same time. With the help of Haruhiro and his party they were able to get rid of the defending orcs. They manage to place the ladder onto the wall altogether and Choko's party climbed atop the wall excitedly. Their inexperience was noted by Haruhiro and he would often go out of his way to help them. As they got the inside the keep Choko's party was nowhere to be seen and Haruhiro expected that they came in into one of the towers. The next time Haruhiro saw Choko she was being cornered in the base of the keep with one of Zoran Zesshu's follower. Haruhiro still manage to witness Choko's leader being decapitated by Zoran Zesshu and their warrior, Kuzaku was defending Choko against an orc. Haruhiro tried to rush in to help them but it was too late. Kuzaku fell and the orc went straight for Choko driving his blade deep into her shoulder, Haruhiro witnessed her death in front of him. The orc turned into Haruhiro but he was too grief-stricken to fight the orc with all his might. It was from that point Haruhiro was able to remember his past with Choko before finding himself in Grimgar. Trivia * Choko loves drinking soda, but complains that the bubbles hurt her throat. She would drink canned corn soup in winter, but would complain that the soup would be too hot. * Choko would often join Haruhiro at the vending machine. * She lived in an apartment next to Haruhiro's apartment. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Thief Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Crimson Moon Category:Human Category:Team Choko